Attack of The Lolliepops!
by I Can't Remember My Pen Name
Summary: In which James and Lily dance and Sirius is caught cheating. mild swearing.


**ATACK OF THE LOLLIPOPS!**

**A/N: okay quick one shot dedicated to my friend Katie for her unhealthy obsession with killer lollipops' that will attack you while you sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Erm -coughs- her words not mine…I wrote this when I was in Yr 8 so yeah its not that good...just a random thing that was in the back of my mind...**

**Soo… with out further ado let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: ****if I was J.K **_**I**_** would have published a book of short Lily/James stories already, now wouldn't I? And if the song (Into The Night) was **_**mine**_** I would have enough money to buy rites off J.K and publish this anyways. But, alas, I'm not that lucky and no one will share. ****Hmpf.**

**Sixth Year, what ever time you want it to be.**

**Lily's P.O.V:**

"James? Prongs? Oi! IDIOT! Listen to me!" Sirius' delightful tones reached my ears from the other side of the room. Looking up I saw James staring at me again. God! What does that boy see in me? Going back to my Charms assignment I heard a dull thwack followed by: "Waddya do that for?!"

"You were gapping at Lily again!"

"I wasn't even looking at Lily!"

"You're such a bad liar Potter," I chipped in before Black had a chance to say anything.

"That I maybe but would you go out with me?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Yes I will," then I added, "When Snape washes his hair! Voluntarily!" I laughed at the thoughtful look on James' face before packing up and heading off to my dormitory.

**Seventh Year, one day before the Christmas Eve Ball.**

**Lily's P.O.V:**

I don't see why I can't go to the ball solo! McGonagall wants me to go to the ball with the Head Boy! Who just happens to be James Freaking Potter! And to top it all off we have to open the ball with the Waltz! Heres how dance lessons went:

"Okay, girls grab your date!" Professor Sprout called out. There was a scramble as everyone rushed to get their date. I could see James rushing around the room looking for me but I wasn't going make his job any easier. Finally he found me.

"Okay girls! Curtsey to your partner!"

"I'm not curtseying," I spat at James.

"Why not?"

"Because it shows absurdity and its degrading!"

"Boys! Bow and take your partners hand!"

James shrugged and followed Sprouts instructions. When he took my hand I tried to look bored but a slight shiver ran down my spine.

"Ready? Okay! One, two, three. One, two, three…" Sprout continued the monotone count for what felt like hours as James lead me slowly around the room.

"God. Why do women degrade themselves like this?" I muttered.

"Because their blonde bimbos?" I shot him a death glare, "Uhh, apart from you and your friends of course." He amended quickly with what he thought was a winning smile which I returned with another death glare. If only looks could kill…

"Okay everyone you can leave now! Evans! Potter! If you could stay behind!"

I heard James groan but he walked up to the professors anyway. I followed somewhat reluctantly.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter we need you two to set up that Great Hall for the ball tomorrow night. It has to be set up by four pm. The ball will start at seven pm sharp. I expect you to be there at six thirty and no later. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor Sprout," James and I said in unison.

"You may go now."

I nodded and left, James was hot on my heels. I stopped abruptly and James ran straight into me.

"I'm so sorry Lily! I didn't mean to run into you! You just stopped!"

"You shouldn't follow people at such a close distance!"

"We're going to the same place," James pointed out.

"That maybe, Potter, but you still didn't have to follow me at such a close distance!"

James shrugged and kept on walking.

**Seventh Year, Night of the Ball (their half way through the ball).**

**Third Person:**

"Lily? Will you give me the pleasure of this dance?" James asked with attempted chivalry.

Lily looked at him with distaste, "Only because it's rude to refuse a dance when a guy asks you."

James took Lily by the hand and led her to the middle of the Hall just as the song started.

James put his hands around Lily's waist and started swaying in a small circle. After a moment Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang  
**

Slowly Lily rested her head on his chest. After a couple of seconds James pulled her in closer. Surprisingly Lily did not object due to the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest that she didn't think was heart burn.**  
**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night **

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night  
**

One thought was running through James' mind:

What the hell is going on?! This is the closest I've been with Lily with out her objecting or trying to hex me! I shall die a happy man!**  
**

**Piece to the puzzle it falls into place  
You could how we felt from the look on our faces  
We spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
Left a moving between you and i  
We forgot where we were and lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night **

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night 

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night **

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
Ho the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a 

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a**

**A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night**

Once the song ended James and Lily pulled apart and just as Lily was about to leave she did the most unexpected thing in the world! Standing on tip-toes she kissed him on the cheek before running off.

James just stood there stunned. Slowly he raised two fingers to the spot where Lily had kissed him.

"SHIT!" this shout had pulled James out of his thoughts. He spun on the spot and found the source of the screaming. Sirius.

Sirius was rolling on the floor with what looked like a giant lollipop trying to eat his head!

_What the hell? _

"THAT'S for cheating on me!" screeched a blonde Hufflepuff.

"On US! Did you honestly think you could get away with it?!" a brunette Ravenclaw added.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" the Hufflepuff asked.

"Certainly," and with that the Ravenclaw walked off with their arms linked.

"REMUS! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Sirius wailed.

Laughing, Remus charmed the giant lollipop off his head and vanished it with two flick of his wand.

"Great. Now I'm going to have nightmares about giant killer lollipops eating my head for weeks now!"

"Serves you right Padfoot," Remus chuckled while extending his hand to Sirius.

"Well. On that note let us end this Christmas Ball and head to our dormitories where we shall await our presents! Pip pip! Off you go!" Dumbledore commanded.

**End!**

**A/N: well there you have it my first Fan Fic and one shot! I didn't like it very much but Katie wanted one with**** Killer** Lollipops so who was I to deny a challenge? Please tell me what you think! Please? 

**OMG! Would you look at that there's a little purple button just waiting to be pushed! PUSH IT!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**

**Until next time,**

**this is my reality **


End file.
